


Hungry?

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Ronaldo, Golovin, pirozhki





	Hungry?

**Author's Note:**

> I've read somewhere that Juventus wanted to buy Golovin and this fic was born

"Pirozhki!" 

Golovin flinched when he heard unexpected shout in a strange accent, pirozhok halfway to his mouth. Thank god he didn't take a bite or he certainly would've chocked on it. When Sasha turned around he saw Cristiano Ronaldo towering over him, smile on his face. He swallowed and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Erm... You tried?" asked Golovin shyly, waving his pirozhok a bit. Cristiano fricking Ronaldo was talking to him! Sasha was starstruck. Damn. He promised himself to be chill. They're gonna play for the same team now. And still he barely contained himself from asking for an autograph or a selfie. 

"Yes. Irina made them once. She and my housemaid had an argument, which was better, pirozhki or empanadas. I was the judge."

"Oh, what you chose?"

"Pirozhki! They're pretty good!"

Ronaldo's smile was mesmerizing. All white teeth and laugh lines.

Sasha thought that he probably only chose pirozhki because disappointing your housemaid was better than disappointing your girlfriend. Or was it the other way round? He had very little experience with either of those.

"You want some? Please, take!" he had the whole bag of them and was more than happy to share. 

"Thank you!" said Cris and took one.

"Приятного... eh... Bon apetit!" How the hell do you even wish a good appetite in English? Sasha cringed embarrassingly. He really should keep his mouth shut or learn the language better.

"Mersi!" said Cris purposefully in a very thick accent and they both laughed. 

Russian and portuguese awkwardly trying to speak French in Italy. Their lives are strange. 

"Ooh! These are so good! Did you make them yourself?" asked Cris, swallowing his pirozhok in two bites and reaching for another.

"No, my mom did."

"Ah, mom's cookings are always the best."

Cristiano missed his family. The whole moving process took ages.

It was strange to be the new guy, especially at his age. But he came here with a name, with reputation and trophies. It must be harder for Golovin, being so young, first time away from home. The boy was adorable, looking at him in awe, smiling shyly, eating his mom's pirozhki's. He was probably homesick and lonely. That must be the reason why he was eating alone on a stadium bench instead of joining the team or going out.

"Alex... Or Aleksandr?"

"Sasha," he said quietly, not sure if he was right to correct Cristiano. The man can call him any way he wants to. 

"Sasha it is. And you can call me Cris."

"Okay."

Damn that boy had a pretty little smile.

"So, Sasha, do you have plans for tonight?"

"No. I was thinking gym. Pirozhki's are good but fattening," he patted his stomach. "Must look after my figure."

"You sound just like a model," he laughed. Sasha and Irina had little in common apart of being sexy russians but Cris felt comfortable around Golovin, like he knew him already. "Well then. I think 20 laps should do it. And after we're done burning the sins of pirozhki's how about I take you out for dinner?"

"I'd love that."

Was Sasha blushing? Adorable!

"Good. And then, maybe, I can make you blini's in the morning?"

It took Sasha some time to fully understand what Cris just said, but when it finally hit home his face flushed red. He smiled like an idiot and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, and you shouldn't fret about calories. If you want it we can have some very athletic and enthusiastic physical activity tonight," said Cris and winked at him.


End file.
